gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn es un personaje de la serie de televisión Glee. Es un estudiante del William McKinley High School, e hizo su primer aparición en el episodio The Role You Were Born To Play. Es interpretado por el ganador de la segunda temporada de The Glee Project, Blake Jenner. Cuarta Temporada The Role You Were Born To Play Ryder, es un estudiante nuevo que es transferido por expulsion a esta escuela esta en el equipo de Futboll se esfuerza en el estudio pero no saca una buena nota se ve hablando con Finn para que haga las audiciones para Danny en el auditorio canta con Finn Jukebox Hero '''y le dice que estuvo bien y que hara la audiciones a lo cual contesta Finn con Tio, ya hiciste la audicion. En los pasillos habla con Marley diciendo que la mama es thumb|206px|Ryder conociendo a Finnmaravillosa y se ve de lejos a Jake celoso porque esta con Marley entonces Kitty aparece e insulta a Marley y Ryder la defiende pero igual Kitty se despide de el diciendole estoy soltera. Por otra parte es llamado a que compita por su papel en la obra contra Jake es mencionado en la sala de coros para que sea el estelar al final del episodio obtiene el papel de Danny en la obra escolar siendo su primera aparicion en un musical. Usa signos de puntuacion simio de mierda! Glease Ryder esta en plenos ensayos de la obra musical,, Grease, en la que interpreta a Danny Zuko. Cuando Finn es echado de el auditorio por Sue, Ryder es la voz principal en Greased Lightning en la tienda mecanica de Burt Hummel donde trabaja Finn. Al principio comenta que no sabe ni cambiarle el aceite a su coche y Jake le dice enojado que no sabe como pudo ganarle el papel, finalmente, logra conectarse con la parte y hacer un gran ensayo. Durante la presentación de la obra, Ryder va en busca de Marley y la encuentra en el baño, vomitando, el la detiene y le cuenta la historia de su primo segundo Johnny Pappas, que uso laxantes y se cagó frente a toda su escuela, lo que la hace reir, finalmente le dice que el no besaria a una chica que huele a vomito, ya sea en el escenario o fuera de el, dandole a entender sus intenciones. Antes de el número final, es avisado por Kitty de que Fletcher Mantini, un critico de la McKinley estaba en el público, a el parece no importarle, pero a Marley si, por lo que trata de calmarla diciendole que se ve increible y que va a estar increible, ella no parece mas tranquila, asi que la besa y los dos se separan sonriendo, en medio de ellos se ve Jake que los vio durante su beso.thumb|Ryder y Marley antes de su primer beso y de su gran numero en la obra Canta You're The One That I Want ' con Marley y a la mitad se cambia a la fantasia de Rachel. Recibe los aplausos tomando la mano de todo el elenco. Esta con New Directions cuando se lee la critica de Fletcher Mantini que los alaba y los llama a el y a Marley estrellas del firmamento, se miran sonriendo. A pesar de no estar oficialmente en el club, escucha y se siente conmovido con la despedida de Mr. Shuester. Dynamic Duets En este capitulo es obligado a hacer dueto con Jake, con quien canta Superman, terminando peleados al final. Con thumb|leftesto Finn hace que se relacionen más hablando de su mas grande vunerabilidad, Ryder termina revelando que es disléxico, Jake se lo dice a Finn, y este ultimo ayuda a que se meta a clases especiales. Reconciliándose con Jake como amigos. Thanksgiving Ryder se vio por primera vez socializar e interactuar con los miembros del Glee Club en la sala de coro, como Marley hace su monólogo interior. Después de esto, Finn presenta a los miembros del club glee veteranos a los recién llegados, y los pares al mismo tiempo a ser tutelado antes de las seccionales, Ryder está emparejado con Mike, y parece que se llevan bien, ya que han trabajado juntos durante Grease. Finn anuncia que su performance para las seccionales será el hit viral, Gangnam Style , a la que Santana responde que la única persona que podía manejar un optimista, canción de baile sería Bretaña. En respuesta, Finn decide tener a Mike enseñar los movimientos a los hombres del club glee para seleccionar una pista para bailar junto a Brittany. Si bien en taquilla Ryder, Jake le confiesa a ir a una cita con Marley en la noche Ryder estaba ocupado. Ryder acepta esta declaración sin rencores, pero con disgusto visible clara. Llegan a un acuerdo que Jake no va a robar el liderato de baile de Ryder, en tono de broma agregó que "No se puede tener todo en esta escuela."thumb|Ryder y Jake Durante el baile de fundición, Ryder muestra el progreso que le hace estar al margen de los otros contendientes, como Jake visiblemente retiene sus habilidades con el fin de Ryder para ganar la ventaja. Puck lo ve y jabs a su hermano, sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, Jake responde con una excusa como Ryder acepta encantado la iniciativa.thumb|leftRyder es más visto practicar los pasos de baile de Gangnam Style , en su intento de aprender la letra de la canción, pero está teniendo problemas visibles.Jake aparece y lo opuesto dos. Ryder confiesa que "practica lo básico", hasta que finalmente entiende, a la que Jake responde con una broma sexual. Con el tiempo, Ryder está de acuerdo en que se les enseñe a Jake sobre cómo mejorar en el baile, como Jake confiesa que lleva ballet, algo que juran será un secreto. Backstage antes de las Seccionales, Ryder oye por casualidad una conversación entre un loco y un preocupado Marley Jake. Se da cuenta de que Marley es tener miedo ante la posibilidad de que New Directions no podría ser capaz de ganar, y que Gangnam Style ella se siente responsable. Ryder luego corta en la conversación, tratando de hacer una excusa, pero es pronto derribado. Ryder y Jake compromete a cambiar de lugar para el bien de Marley y el club glee. Ryder se vio por última vez a través de una perspectiva borrosa de Marley, mientras se derrumba al cierre del ejercicio de Gangnam Style.thumb|Marley mirando a Ryder borrosamente. Swan Song Ryder se vio por primera vez llevar a Marley en la sala del coro con Jake después de que ella se desmayó en el escenario. Más tarde, se le ve sentado cuando Finn anuncia que es el club glee no más hasta el próximo mes de septiembre.thumbCuando todo el mundo se une a diferentes clubes, él y Jake formar parte del equipo de baloncesto. Estados Jake no obstante, que se unió porque era realmente bueno. Ryder es finalmente visto con Jake durante Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Ryder se vio por primera vez empujando alrededor de Kurt en El sueño de Artie. Más tarde, Jake lo menciona que él le dijo a su mamá que se iba de vacaciones con la familia de Ryder para Navidad. Más tarde, recibe un viaje a Saint Tropez como un regalo adelantado de Navidad de Brittany Pierce que piensa que el fin del mundo está a pocos días de distancia. Cuando ella y Sam están declarando sus opiniones de otros miembros del Glee Club, él dice que es estúpido y deja con algunas otras personas. Ryder por fin se ha visto cantar con el club glee Have yourself a merry little christmas. Sadie Hawkins Ryder se vio por primera vez al caminar con los otros chicos de New Directions. Como mirar a las chicas del grupo, afirma que así es como las niñas deben sentir durante un baile. Después de esto, Celeste se acerca a él con una sonrisa y él cortésmente le devuelve la sonrisa. Durante el solo Tina se da cuenta de que ella está cantando la canción a Blaine. Celeste saluda a Ryder a través de una ventana después de la actuación de Tell Him.thumb|210px|No Scrubs'' Durante el baile, canta con los otros chicos No Scrubs . Periódicamente se le puede ver bailando con Celeste. Ryder es finalmente visto cantar la última canción del baile de Sadie Hawkin,'' I Only Have Eyes For You. Mientras ve con dolor bailar a Mayley y Jake.thumb|250px|Ryder ve bailar a Marley y Jake. Naked Ryder se vio por primera vez en la sala de coro cuando Tina sugiere que los hombres de McKinley hagan un calendario. Está al lado de Jake durante la seccion de "Broga", que se suponeque es para ayudar a los chicos a entrar en el espíritu del calendario. Él tiene un solo durante Centerfold/Hot In Herre mientras bailaba con las Cheerios. A continuación, tienen una pose sin camisa-off hasta que Tina y Kitty llegan a anunciar que mes del calendario tiene. Ryder se sorprende de que Kitty no saltó a Jake en ese mismo momento. Su respuesta es que las cosas son cada vez más graves con Marley. Ella casi dijo Te amo, que él se refirió como "ella". Ryder le pregunta qué habría hecho si ella lodice, y él dijo que su respuesta seria la misma. El hace el mes de Febrero y Julio en el calendario. Despues en la venta del calendario le firma uno a Dottie. Por ultimo se le ve participando con Unique en '''This Is The New Year. Diva En este episodio Ryder no tuvo mucha participacion. Ryder se vio por primera vez en la sala de coro cuando Finn y Emma explicar lo que significa ser una diva realmente. Él ayuda a conseguir su traje a Brittany durante Diva . Durante Nutbush City Limits, se le ve mirando con asombro a Santana. Finalmente también se le ve mirando Hung Up de Tina y está muy impresionado. I Do thumb|left|193px Ryder ayuda a Jake en su plan de San Valentín para Marley, la creación de ideas románticas y regalar flores y un colgante para Marley ademas actuar en la cancion You Are All I Need to Get By. Cuando Jake habla de tener relaciones sexuales con Marley, él parece estar molesto por la idea, diciendo que Marley no está listo para eso. Sus fuertes sentimientos por Marley se muestran en este episodio. Al final, Marley le da las gracias a Ryder por los regalos, diciendo que ella sabe que Jake no es capaz de dar con las ideas. Ryder luego la besa y Jake lo nota un poco sospechoso durante la presentacion de Anything Could Happen Girls (and Boys) on Film: Aparece cuando Will anuncia la nueva Tarea de la semana es acerca de canciones de peliculas y que esta semana aran una competencia de mash-up y los ganadores/ras seran los protagonistas de una obra original de Artie. Ryderthumb|left|220px luego es visto durante: "Shout" , y en la presentacion de mash-up de los chicos: "Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone ", con una camisa, calcetines y ropa interior solamente (junto con Sam y Jake) y despues observando la presentacion de las chicas: "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl" . Antes de: "Unchained Melody", Jake le revela a Marley que Ryder fue el que ideo todos los gestos románticos en san valentin. ya aclarado eso ... thumb|370pxJake le empieza a cantar a Marley, pero durante la canción, Marley empieza a pensar en Ryder, se remonta a allá entre Jake y Ryder y como los muchachos cantan Unchained Melody, a continuación, imágenes Ryder besandola muchas veces y ella e incluso imágenes que Ryder canta esta thumb|leftcanción a ella y hacerla sentir amada. Cuando la canción termina Marley finalmente le dice a Jake que Ryder le dio un beso, y que ella lo dejo. Esto hace que Jake salga de la habitación donde estaban, enojado. Por último a medida que el anuncio de los resultados mashup se revela, Ryder esta feliz, cuando dicen que todo el mundo es el ganador o que es empate, Ryder se ve recogiendo lo que parece ser un pequeño bote de basura y golpear contra el suelo.Mas tarde se le mira a Ryder junto a Will y el resto del club llevandole serenata a Emma de parte de Will cantando: "In Your Eyes". Casi al final Ryder se ve cantando junto a New Directions: "Footloose ", durante el inicio de la actuación se empareja con Unique, hacia el final de la canción, Marley y Ryder bailan juntos, dejando a Jake molesto. A continuación, al final de la actuación, Marley y Ryder comparten un abrazo. Feud Ryder es visto por primera vez cantando por voluntad con guitarra, e lo interrumpe Finn enojado, mientra le grita a Will para detener falsos cumplidos. A continuación, comienza hablando con una chica en el Internet que se hace thumb|leftllamar "Katie_xoxo." Ambos se hacen uno al otro preguntas al momento que las responden se dan cuenta que les gustan las mismas cosas. Ella le pregunta a Ryder si la escuela es interesante, y Ryder le cuenta con un (Flash back): Que Unique lo llamo entrometido y que no debia haber llegado en medio de la relacion de Jake y de Marley, Entonces Ryder le dice a Unique que es un chico entrometido, lo que hizo que Unique enojada/o le gritara más a Ryder, que parece que no puede aceptar a Unique como una chica (Fin del Flashback) Katie le sugiere a Ryder tener un duelo con Unique, ya que parece que no puede llevarse bien uno con el otro. Ya ... en el feud en la sala del coro Ryder y Unique cantan: "The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up", como su canción de thumb|400pxpelea. Durante la canción Ryder le hace caras de disgustado a Unique, cuando ella/el se acerca a Ryder y le frota la cabeza. A lo largo del resto de la canción intercambian miradas más enojadas el uno hacia el otro. Después de que la canción ha terminado, Unique dice que Ryder tiene que admitir que ella es chica (Wade), pero Ryder no puede aceptar que se vista como Uinque y Wade, por lo que se confunde sobre quién es thumb|left|244pxrealmente y Ryder le dice: "No puedo aceptar que eres una niña es muy comfuso, porque ayer eras un niño y ahora nuevamente eres una chica, que inodoros usas?". Unique en el momento de no oir lo que esperaba de Ryder sale de la habitación, y vemos que Jake le dice a Ryder: "Que es un idiota ya que en la sala del coro se le permite ser a cualquier persona lo que quiere ser". Ryder se encuentra al lado de Finn durante su feudo con Will (Feudo de finn y Will) en el auditorio cantando: "Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way". Mas tarde Ryder habla con Katie nuevamente sobre Unique, entonces Katie ella le dice: "cada uno tiene su propia verdad, y tu debes aceptar la verdad de ella/el". A continuación, Kati le pide una foto sin camisa a Ryder, y se la envía sin duda. Ryder les pide una tregua a Unique, Marley, Jake, para mantener sus amistades fuertes, él se disculpa con Unique y finalmente acepta que ella es una niña, entonces se revela que, Unique fue intimidado camino a su casa desde la escuela después de su feudo con Ryder. Marley le dice que va a acompañarla/lo a su casa a partir de ahora, Jake dice que lo hará también, Ryder dice que él también, entonces vemos a Kitty entrar diciendo que también lo ayudará. Entonces Ryder les dice a cada uno que el año que viene el coro va a ser de ellos, ya que los demas se graduaran y que tienen que competir viva la tradición de los clubes más impresionantes, y que lo más importante es ser uno mismo. Canta junto al resto del club glee, en el auditorio: "Closer ". A lo largo de la actuación lo vemos asegurar que Unique es su amigo, al verlo interactuar con Kitty thumb|366pxcomo él la levanta en el aire, al final de la canción vemos a Ryder con los brazos alrededor de Artie y Sam. Al final del episodio vemos Ryder chateando en la biblioteca con Katie otra vez, entonces esta (Katie) le pregunta si todo salió bien con Wade, y luego prosigue preguntandole a Ryder si todavía estaba interesado en Marley, a lo que Ryder respondió: "Creo que finalmente estoy avanzando." Él le pregunta si se pueden ver algun dia, y ella no lo mensajea de vuelta, con un sonido tenebroso se oye que alguien mas chatea dentro de la biblioteca, entonces Ryder comienza a mirar a su alrededor para ver si ella (Katie) está allí. Ryder mira a su ordenador y Katie derrepente se desconecta sin contestarle, lo que deja a Ryder preocupado y confundido. Guilty Pleasures Ryder es visto por primera vez en la sala del coro cuando Blaine y Sam explican el significado del tema de esta thumb|Ryder en Mamma Mia semana: Guilty Pleasures. Él le pregunta si están cantando ese tipo de canciones para las regionales y Sam responde con no. También le dice a los dos para ir en primer lugar, que la canta con Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Ryder admite y dice que también le gusta Barry Manilow y tendría el mismo peinado como si Justin Bieber no estaba cerca. También ha visto disfrutando de las niñas cantando Wannabe, y está bombeando sus brazos. Finalmente está visto cantar en Mamma Mia. Shooting Star thumb|left|162pxRyder es visto por primera vez en el auditorio cuando el Sr. Schuester anuncia el concurso para las Regionales y cuando Brittany también anunciaque un cometa se acerca a la Tierra. Él habla con Jake sobre Katie, thumb|205pxcon quien ha estado hablando por Internet por casi toda una semana.el le cuenta que el la vio pasar durante su clase de historia, Jakes le dice que necesita un plan si quiere acercarse a ella de repente. Encuentra a Katie, empieza a hablar y le dice que ha esperado hablar con ella hace tiempo en persona y la lleva a la sala de coro para cantarle Your Song . Está confundida cuando termina porque está preguntando por qué ella y no otra persona. Ryder explica que depues de todo lo vivido necesitabna conocerse, ella dice que nunca ha habldo con el y le muestra todas las conversaciones, y ella revela que su nombre no es Katie y es Marissa. Marissa le dice que él ha estado catfished thumb|left|194pxya que su imagen fue usada por otra persona para crear una identidad falsa. luego Ryder le dice a Katie por mensaje que se tienen que ver a las 3:30 a la salida, pero cuando empieza el tiroteo el no sale de la sala de coro y dentro de ella la llama, pero suena un telefono en la sala, lo que hace entender que el catfisher esta en el Glee Club, luego al no encontrarla a la salida, sale corriendo y se une cantando Say Sweet Dreams Ryder es visto por primera vez en la sala del coro cuando Will anuncia el tema para las Regionales: Dreams. Tiene varias escenas después de esto en la sala de coro. Finalmente está visto cantando en el desempeño de Paria. Él no tiene ninguna línea, no habla. Lights Out Ryder se vio por primera vez los mensajes de texto Katie, preguntarle por qué lo está se levantó dos veces. Jake le dice más tarde para conseguir más de ella, pero Ryder dice que Katie dijo cosas que nunca ha revelado a thumb|202px nadie. Antes maneras Jake lejos, él le dice a decir a sus oscuros secretos a personas reales. Luego canta con Sam en''' '''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''. Ryder decide revelarse a sí mismo cantando Everybody Hurts . Una vez que haya terminado, le dice a New Directions que cuando tenía 11 años de edad, fue abusado sexualmente por su niñera. Sam y Artie piensan que es impresionante, pero Marley y Tina no está de acuerdo y dice que podría reportar eso. Pero se enteró de que ella thumb|left|198pxya ha sido encerrado por hacerlo de nuevo a otra persona. Él dice que él es el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero de manera sarcastica, luego camina de vuelta a su asiento. Mientras tanto Kitty mira en otra dirección aspecto extraño. Kitty le pide a Ryder cenar a Breadsticks adelante. Ella explica que su relación con los novios se complican. Ella también dice que ella entiende lo que fue sin embargo. En el sexto grado, ella también fue abusada sexualmente por uno de hermano mayor de su amiga. Después de que Kitty termina su historia, Ryder responde con una nota de agradecimiento. A continuación tiene un solo en We Will Rock You. Él habla con Katie sobre cómo ella lo abrió, y ella responde diciendo que la ha abierto Katie dice puedo hacer ping en un poco y Ryder dice que, como Katie va aparece desconectado Kitty. thumb|202pxKitty se le acerca y le pregunta si quiere tomar el almuerzo con ella, pero él dice que no. Ella le dice que él sabía que tenía problemas para conectar con los chicos y que el empezó a gustarle. Él le pregunta si podrían intentar estar juntos una vez que se da cuenta de que Katie es. Ella dice que no y se va. Katie vuelve a conectarse sólo unos segundos después de esto. Se ha visto por última vez a cantar en Longest Time . Wonder-ful Ryder es visto por primera vez en la sala del coro cuando Will anuncia Rachel tiene una devolución de llamada para Funny Girl. Él y danza Jake en la parte delantera de la sala durante Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours. Esta tammbién en el Entrenamiento Vocal de Mercedes en el auditorio cuando canta Superstition. Ryder es visto sentado en la sala del coro durante You are The Sunshine of My Life, I Wish, Higher Ground. Cuando Mercedes le pregunta lo que cada uno de ellos va a hacer por las Regionales, dice commit. Se ha visto por fin la realización de For once in my life All Or Nothing thumb|left|175pxEn este episodio Ryder aparece chateando con Katie, preguntandole quien es, luego cuando el Seño Shue hace una reunion para dicutir la regionales, pero Ryder la detiene y my enojado pregunta quien es laz Catfisher, ya no soportaba mas que estubieran jugando con el, luego Marley dice que es ella, el queda en shock y abandona el salon, luego Marley lo detiene para hablar, pero Unique dice que ella es Katie, que todo inico como una broma pero ellla no queria perder la conexion que ellos tenia, el le dice que ellos no tiene nada, y le dice que no quiere volver ha hablar con ella en toda su vida. thumb thumb|left|190px Luego al iniciar las Regionales, vulve a New Directions y le dice al Señor Shue que participara en la competencia pero que luego de las regionales dejara el glee club por que no queria volver a ver a alguien, y luego mira a Unique, hace participacion en Hall of Fame, con un solo y luego al ganar las regionales abraza a Unique pero luego se da cuenta y se separan inmediatamente, luego vuelve a aparecer en la boda de Will y Emma. Relaciones Marley Ellos se conocen en The Role You Were Born To Play y tienen una atracción inmediata. En este episodio él definede a Marley de las palabras hirientes de Kitty . En Glease, trata de ayudarla con su problema de desorden alimenticio. Posteriormente comparten su primer beso y pasar a interpretar juntos Danny y Sandy en el musical escolar (Grease). En Dynamic Duets, Ryder lucha por el amor de Marley y comparten unos momentos juntos durante Superman. Él cancela su cita con Marley debido a su dislexia, ya que tiene que tomar clases especiales para progresar con sus dificultades. En Thanksgiving, Jake le dice a Ryder que él y Marley salieron y que tienen una relación, y Ryder, que ahora es un buen amigo de Jake, le dice que no terminen a causa de él. Más tarde, después de que Marley se desmaya al final de Gangnam Style en las seccionales debido a sus trastornos de la alimentación, Ryder es uno de los chicos que lleva de vuelta a la sala de coro. Luego en el episodio "I do " el le ayuda a Jake a elegir lo mejor para Marley en el dia de San Valentin, entregandole una cadena para que se la regalase, flores y cantando una cancion para ella, pero Marley al final del capitulo se da cuenta y le va a agradecer, diciendole que cuando el haga esas cosas realmente, esa persona iba a ser muy afortunada, a lo que el responde que fue real, y la besa en los labios, ese beso confundio a Marley. Kitty Ellos se conocen en The Role You Were Born To Play, donde kitty le hace saber que se encuentra soltera, y existe un tipo de Enemistad. En este episodio se observa en el numero Born to Hand Jive como bailan juntos. En Girls (and Boys) on Film kitty menciona que Ryder tiene Dientes de caballo. thumb|238px|Ryder y Kitty en BreadstrixShooting Star Ryder cree que Kitty es Katie . En Lights Out Ryder confiesa que fue abusado por su niñera, Kitty lo invita a cenar en Breadstrix, y ella confiesa que tambien fue abusada, y se toman de la mano. al final, cuando Ryder habla con Katie, Kitty llega y lo invita a salir, pero el se niega por que tiene una cita con Katie. Kitty le dice que él le estaba empezando a gustar. Katie Fitzgerald Ella es un pethumb|Marissarsonaje ficticio creado por Unique y el interes amoroso de Ryder desde su primera aparicion en:"Feud".Durante el paso de los episodios Katie, la catfish a ayudado a Ryder a superar problemas apoyandolo, entendiendolo, y dandole consejos, hablando con el.Los dos llevaban una amistad muy buena por medio de chat hasta que Ryder, en: "Shooting Star" , mira a la chica de la foto del perfil de la supuesta Katie, entonces ryder se anima a hablarle entonces, le canta: "Your Song", al terminar la chica esta muy conmovida, por el detalle de Ryder hacia ella, entonces la chica cuestionada, le pregunta: "¿porque a mi?", entonces Ryder le dice: "Que se enamoro de ella por chat durante sus conversaciones continuanas por chat",entonces la muchacha confundida le dice: "Mi nombre no es Katie, es Marisa", Ryder confundido no tiene explicacion para todo esto por lo cual la chica le dice que alguien se trata de acercar a el y lo esta engañando con una foto de ella, por lo cual la chica se va muy contenta aun por la cancion y le dice a Ryder que le hable Canciones Solos: Cuarta Temporada: 06x01 Greased Lightning2.png|'Greased Lightning' en Glease I only have eyes for you ryder.png|'I Only Have Eyes For You' en Sadie Hawkins Glee-Your-Song-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg|'Your Song' en Shooting Star Everybody hurts.png|'Everybody Hurts' en Lights Out Solos (En Duetos): Cuarta Temporada: 05x03 Jukebox Hero.png|'Jukebox Hero' con Finn (The Role You Were Born To Play) Slider DynamicDuets.jpg|'Superman' con Jake (Dynamic Duets) ryderr.jpg|'Unchained Melody' con Jake (Girls (and Boys) on Film) 300px-Full_Performance_of_-The_Bitch_Is_Back-_-Dress_You_Up-_from_-Feud-_GLEE-3.jpg|'The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up' con Unique (Feud) Closer-glee.jpg|'Closer' con Jake (Feud) Ryder lights out.png|'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'' con Sam (Lights Out) Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Apoyo Vocal Imágenes Finnryder.jpg Tumblr med68yyI561rgb0l0o1 500.jpg Jakerydermarley.jpg Djnfdsgzjlgdfjgfd.jpg Jajaja hermosos l9os tress 333.jpg 09x06 Don't Dream It's Over.png A9yHaYoCIAAj6tZ.jpg 640px-005~432.jpg 358px-IMG_2479.png 398px-Sectionals2012.jpg 1000px-003~494.jpg Bro_vs_bro.jpg Danny1.png EEEE.gif fced.gif Glee_407_hdtv-lol_0089.jpg Glee_407_hdtv-lol_0650.jpg Glee_S04E08_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_0174.jpg Glee_S04E08_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_0540.jpg Glee_S04E09_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_0441.jpg Glee_S04E10_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_1388.jpg IMG_2477.png Jyderddio.gif Rakerrr.gif Rakerrrg.gif Ryderg.gif Ryley.gif Tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3_250.gif YTOTIWMANDR.jpg 485.jpg 9865.jpg 523070_403305086426971_1806085401_n.jpg 756.jpg 44183_275971302521394_642264911_n.jpg 227882_10151305461028612_1450388898_n.jpg 150px-Ryder_Lynn.png vlcsnap-2013-02-01-08h46m35s140.png ryderr.png dce2a279leewhokatie.jpg Ryder-ryder-lynn-32971598-245-223.gif Ryder_lynn_snake.gif White_Printed_Collared_Shirt.jpg Zuko.gif Ryley_Kiss.png hEbDr.jpg Glee-Your-Song-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg Curiosidades *Es disléxico al igual que Sam, así que se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios. *Es un buen bailarín. *Su padre es Doctor. *Es jugador de Futbol pero nunca se ha visto utilizando la chaqueta del equipo hasta Lights Out *Está en el equipo de fútbol y es reconocido por sus bailes locos cuando anota. *Tenía una enemistad con Jake, pero más tarde se reconcilian y se "cuidan la espalda". *Ryder menciona en Thanksgiving que no es virgen. *Es el único disléxico que toma clases especiales. *Le gusta Marley, pero oculta sus sentiminetos para cuidarle la espalda a Jake. *Actualmente esta interesado en una chica llamada Katie que conocio por Chat. *Tuvo una fuerte discusion con Unique acerca de que el acepatara que el es una ella pero al final acepta que es una "ella". *Casi todos sus duetos han sido con Jake. *Su primer solo fue un dueto con un senior de New Directions (con Finn) en The Role You Were Born To Play (Jukebox Hero) al igual que Marley (con Rachel) en The New Rachel (New York State of Mind). *Fue abusado por su niñera cuando tenía 11 años. *Al igual que Finn, un solo de el fue una cancion R.E.M. *Al igual que Rachel en el episodio Sadie Hawkins, Ryder canta " I Only Have Eyes For You " mirando a Marley junto a Jake bailando, mientras que Rachel cantó "Jar Of Hearts" en Prom Queen mirando a Finn con Quinn en una escena bastante similar. *Se considera que es el nuevo Finn ya que este mismo fue quien busco nuevas voces en el equipo de futbol tal como lo habia encontrado Will a el. *Al igual que Finn el es Baritono. *El fandom lo concidera como una nueva mezcla entre Finn y Sam. *Se entero de que Unique es Katie, entonces Ryder le dijo que no le quiere volver a hablar nunca. *Ryder abandonara el Glee Club despues de las Regionales, por que no quieres estar cercas de Unique por mentirle respecto a Katie. *Al parecer, en la 5ta temporada el no estara en Glee Club. *Técnicamente, Ryder rechazó una cita con Kitty por hablar con Wade/Unique(Sin saber que era él). *Ganador de un The Glee Project que mas solos tuvo en la serie siendo 21 solos, en segundo lugar Unique con 19 solos, en tercero Joe con 12, cuarto Rory con 9 y por ultimo Harmony con 3 solos (Contando las canciones no transmitidas al aire) Citas Navegador Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personaje interpretado por ganador the The Glee Project Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Sin virginidad Ryder Lynn Ryder Lynn Categoría:Dislexicos Categoría:Relaciones de Ryder Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Relaciones de Marley Categoría:Relaciones de Wade/Unique Categoría:Relaciones de Kitty Categoría:Relaciones de Jake Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol